Say Something
by OiCarool
Summary: Say something...


Elisabeta ainda não podia compreender o quanto sua vida havia mudado. Lembrava-se com clareza dos dias felizes com Darcy, dos dias em que acreditara que tinham um futuro pela frente, antes da chegada de Lady Margareth. Desde então, tudo havia evaporado, cada momento de felicidade transformado em desespero.

De sua demissão à queima das máquinas do novo jornal, da promessa de Darcy que resolveria a situação à ameaça de Lady Margareth de tirar tudo o que ele e Charlotte tinham. E sua dura, difícil, decisão de terminar tudo com Darcy. Lembrava-se com clareza do desespero no olhar dele, mas de sua resignação ao encará-la pela última vez como noivo, como alguém importante.

E seis meses se passaram desde esse dia. Desde que a porta do cortiço se fechou e suas lágrimas caíram. E dolorosamente percebeu o quanto sua vida e a dele estavam interligadas. Como, de repente, todos os seus amigos eram amigos de Darcy, como ele preenchia cada espaço.

Por mais que evitassem se encontrar, era impossível. E doía mais a cada vez, se tornava cada vez mais difícil respirar o mesmo ar que Darcy, habitar um mundo em que ele também existia. Porque o cheiro dele chegava ao nariz dela antes do que qualquer outro, e a voz dele mexia com sua alma, e aquele olhar que ela tanto evitava e a evitava com igual resolução, aquele olhar destruía seu coração.

Nunca mais trocaram palavras diretamente, e entraram num acordo silencioso de não falar sobre sua relação. Porque sabiam que eram covardes demais para causar dano um ao outro, porque se ressentiam de sua falta de força. Ele não se importava de perder tudo, e nem ela, mas não queriam ser a causa de prejuízo um do outro.

Mas agora martelava em seu peito a notícia que recebera. As lágrimas fluíam sem controle, e o ar não entrava em seus pulmões. Briana estava grávida, e Charlotte havia jurado que não era de um filho de Darcy, mas ele assumiria a criança e se casaria com a prima. E todas as artimanhas de Lady Margareth chegaram ao resultado que queria.

A batida na porta do cortiço soou alta demais, desesperada demais, para que Elisabeta pudesse ignorar. A noite já virara madrugada há algum tempo, e não foi surpresa nenhuma quando os olhos desesperados de Darcy encontraram os dela, tão logo a porta se abriu.

Darcy não deu a ela nenhuma chance de defesa quando adentrou o quarto e fechou a porta com o pé. As mãos dele foram para seu rosto, e os lábios dele colaram nos dela com urgência. O gosto dele se misturava com as lágrimas que insistiam em cair, e Darcy a dominava, a puxava contra ele.

O beijo tinha gosto de saudade e desespero, amor e tristeza. Elisabeta não percebeu quando suas mãos encontraram os braços dele, e não ligou para a força que exercia ao apertar cada parte que podia, cada parte que alcançava. E então ele a soltou, de repente, seus olhos novamente nos dela.

\- Elisabeta, eu... – ele começou.

\- Não. Eu não quero ouvir. – ela sussurrou, suas mãos no rosto dele agora.

Mas ela não tolerava encará-lo, não sabendo que era a última vez, que ele seria de outra em tão pouco tempo. Elisa virou-se de costas para ele, sua testa encontrando a parede gelada. Darcy levou alguns segundos para se mover, e então arrancou um gemido dela ao entrelaçar seus dedos no cabelo de Elisabeta, expondo seu pescoço.

E beijou a nuca de Elisabeta, e então a lateral de seu pescoço. Sua mão passou a desabotoar a camisola dela, e sem perceber, seus lábios sussurraram seu nome, proferiram seu amor. Quando o tecido fino caiu aos pés dela, Darcy a encostou contra seu corpo, com reverência.

A delicadeza era intolerável, e Elisabeta virou-se novamente, sua boca colando na dele sem aviso. O beijou com avidez, com irritação, desfazendo cada abotoadura que encontrava, satisfeita apenas quando a pele quente de Darcy encontrou a sua. E então o arranhou com força, querendo marca-lo, querendo que a levasse com ele no coração e na pele.

Então a dor de seu coração se juntou a física, e Darcy removeu as últimas peças de Elisabeta, antes das suas. Suas mãos ficaram mais dominantes, menos controladas, e ele segurava com força cada parte do corpo dela. Beijou seu pescoço para deixar marcas, e quando as mãos de Elisabeta começaram a descer por seu corpo, as segurou.

Ela não se importava que ele a dominasse, desde que estivesse ali. Mas Darcy posicionou as mãos dela em sua nuca, e a puxou pelas pernas, encostando-a na porta do guarda-roupas. Sem aviso, a penetrou de uma vez só, segurando-a com apenas uma das mãos, enquanto a outra acariciava um de seus mamilos.

Darcy mordeu o queixo de Elisabeta, movendo-se de forma bruta. As unhas dela novamente cravando em suas costas, a mão dele apertando com força sua coxa. Suas estocadas firmes, e Elisabeta só queria pensar no prazer dele, não no dela. Por isso impediu que ele a acariciasse, ou que diminuísse o ritmo. Sussurrou em seu ouvido um pedido de rapidez, de urgência.

E ele não tinha forças para recusá-la, não quando havia ficado tão longe de Elisabeta por tanto tempo. Quando não se permitia estar com qualquer outra mulher, e agora o destino o obrigaria a selar um casamento sem amor, sem paixão, sem ela. Então Darcy se perdeu no corpo de Elisabeta, indo tão fundo e tão rápido quanto conseguia, até que sentiu o orgasmo explodir em seu corpo, e seu único pensamento era o desejo de que ela engravidasse naquele momento, que um filho dos dois pudesse impedir um destino tão cruel.

A respiração dela ainda estava acelerada quando a dele começou a acalmar, as mãos de Elisa em seu cabelo, acariciando-o, domando seus instintos. Caminhou com ela até a cama, aquela cama que fora deles tantas vezes, que presenciara aquele amor por incontáveis noites.

A beijou com amor dessa vez, e sabia que Elisabeta queria urgência, mas seria de seu jeito. Sua língua se aprofundou na boca dela, enquanto suas mãos desceram por seu corpo, acariciando, tocando, reverenciando. Quando chegou ao meio das pernas dela, Darcy engoliu cada um dos gemidos dela, acelerou sua respiração ao tirar-lhe o ar, e quando Elisabeta relaxou em seus braços, tomada pelo prazer, seu corpo já estava pronto.

E foi mais fácil dessa vez, quando a penetrou sem nenhuma resistência, quando ela permitiu que ele olhassem em seus olhos, e que assim ficasse até os dois chegarem a mais um ápice de prazer. Tão logo a nuvem se dissipou, as lágrimas invadiram os olhos dele, e os dela.

Eles não se afastaram quando suas faces ficaram molhadas, e lamentaram um nos braços do outro que tantas pessoas pudessem influenciar em suas vidas. Se houvesse escolha, se houvesse qualquer escolha, ele nunca mais iria embora, nunca mais a deixaria. Mas seu pai estava doente, e sua tia ameaçava o futuro de Elisabeta, e o futuro de sua irmã.

Mas nenhuma palavra foi dita durante aquele momento, ou durante o resto da noite. Foram das lágrimas ao prazer, e do prazer às lágrimas, e quando o sol nasceu ele a beijou mais uma vez, uma última vez. Quando a porta do quarto de Elisabeta se fechou naquele dia, levou com eles a chance da felicidade, a chance de um futuro.


End file.
